


Enough! [I've] heard enough!

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [28]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fictober 2019, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, That's it, everyone is ooc, everything is ooc, friendship is literally the only good thing about this fic, i have a love hate relationship with this fictober, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 28: "Enough! I heard enough."In which Kaito realizes that you can't know a person from what other people are saying about them.





	Enough! [I've] heard enough!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

“Enough! I’ve heard enough!” 

Kaito was startled out of his conversation by the sound of Aoko’s furious yells. He snapped his head in the direction of the noise. Not that he had to, Aoko was already marching angrily towards them. 

“I can’t believe you!” She whirled towards him. 

Kaito raised both of his hands in defense and backed away slightly. He wasn’t sure what she was mad about, but he hadn’t made her this mad in a really long time. 

“How could you just let them talk about Saguru-kun like that! Aoko thought you were finally getting along, why are you just standing here doing nothing, Bakaito!”

Wait.

Saguru-kun?

Okay, so that’s what this was about. 

“We were just kidding around, Aoko.” He explained to her, hoping that she’d stop yelling at him. Honestly, he didn’t think he did anything to deserve this treatment. “It’s nothing serious. I was complaining about you too, Ahouko.” He teased. 

Aoko looked a little less mad at him, even if she was still frowning.

“It’s not like anything said was wrong though. That Hakuba guy had got to be the most pretentious and patronizing guy I’ve ever met.” Hattori complained. 

Ah, damn it. Aoko whirled to the Osakan, fury blazing in her eyes once again. 

Well, that wasn’t his problem anymore. It’s not  _ his _ grave. 

At Aoko’s glare, Hattori repeated his gestures, backing away from Aoko slightly. Unfortunately for him, he kept talking. 

“Look, maybe it’s different for you or something. It’s not like I haven’t met him, ok? He’s probably being nice to you because he’s a gentleman and you’re a girl.” Hattori defended, and he was on a roll. The guy was always on a roll when it came to complaining about Hakuba, to be honest. 

Like, Kaito could understand, but at the same time, dude, you’ve literally only met him, like, once? He had to deal with the blond as a classmate,  ** _everyday_ ** and  _ he _ didn’t complain as much. And it wasn’t like Hattori had to deal with the blond subtly implying that he knew about your secret identity as a KID at every chance he got. It was fun to complain about Hakuba with the guy, but honestly, he didn’t get the grudge that the Osakan had again Hakuba. At this point, it was probably better for Hattori to just let it go and forget the whole thing happened all together. 

Oh well, seem like he wasn’t done apparently. Maybe Kaito should start making funeral preparations considering how increasingly mad Aoko got. 

“Besides, for all his talk, he’s not actually that good of a detective, you know. He talked shit about how I do things, but he ended up coming to the wrong conclusions and not figuring out the right culprit.” Hattori continued his retelling of the Detective Koshien thing where they all met apparently. Well, except for Kudo. 

Kaito looked down at the other teen detective to see what he has to say about all this, but Kudo was also just observing the scene play out. Well, more like he was staring at Aoko. Knowing what he knew about the shrunken detective, he also turned to look at Aoko, because there was something to be observed... apparently.

“Stop talking like you’re any better than him! You’re just as bad as he is!” Aoko yelled over Hattori’s volume. Which Kaito knew was something Aoko was capable of, but didn’t expect to witness so soon. And neither did Hattori, well, the latter part, not the first part. Hattori didn’t know Aoko. 

Wait, wasn’t Aoko defending Hakuba? What was happening again? How was calling Hakuba bad supposed to help his  _ or _ her case?

“What?! I’m not as bad as him! I just told you he couldn’t even figure out the real culprit!” Hattori yelled back, offended by Aoko’s accusations.

Kaito felt like the point got lost somewhere between the two. He wasn’t quite sure what the point was. But he was pretty sure it was lost. And he was pretty sure it was Hattori who lost it. He turned to look at Kudo again, he was now squinting at Aoko. Okay, so he was getting some info out of Aoko, right. How the hell did this happen and why did it have to happen to him again?

“Ughhh! What are you even talking about?! I meant the fact that you’re just as mean as he is! You kept going on and on about how he’s arrogant and thinks he’s better than everyone else, but you’re the one that told him he didn’t even  _ belong _ there!” Aoko argued back. 

Wait. What? That was different. 

Kaito turned to look at Kudo, who’s tilted his head slightly now, while doing that thinking pose of his.

“What?” Hattori faltered slightly.

“Aoko knows Saguru-kun’s not nice sometimes, but he’s friendly to new people, okay! Everyone at that koshien kept talking about how he didn’t belong there, just Kudo-kun this and Kudo-kun that. Saguru-kun already knows he was a replacement! Why did you have to keep making him feel even more like an outsider than he already does!” 

Aoko was on a roll. Hattori looked pretty stunned at the things she was saying, and so was Kaito to be honest. All he remembered about the koshien, from what Hakuba told them, was that he made a fool of himself there. Which was still true, but wasn’t the whole story apparently. Aoko wasn’t done though.

“He’s already treated like a foreigner everywhere he goes here, and then you wouldn’t let him stand on equal grounds of being a teen detective either, just because he recently moved back! Of course he retaliated and hit you right back! If someone made you feel horrible, you’d have the urge to do the same to them too!”

“He still came to the wrong conclusion,” Hattori fought back. “He got the culprit wrong in the end.”

“You almost lost your nerves though,” Kudo spoke up.

They all turned to him.

“Ah... Edogawa-kun...” Aoko faltered and looked a little lost now that she’s noticed the shrunken detective.

“Hakuba’s words hit you hard enough that you almost lost confidence. You might not have done as well if you didn’t recover and regain that confidence. And that only happened after we talked.” Kudo told Hattori, or was he just reminding him of what had happened. 

“So you had help then,” Aoko said quietly. Hattori opened his mouth looking like he wanted to argue, but Aoko continued on. “And Saguru-kun was there by himself, while everyone in that place wanted him gone.”

They all fell silent at that. Hattori looked away, frowning. Kudo continued his thinking pose. And he kept looking at Aoko, who looked so sad for their friend. Or maybe just her friend. It wasn’t like he’d done anything to get close or tried to be a friend. 

In his defense, Hakuba  _ was _ after him.

_ Ping _

Aoko looked at her phone to read whatever message she just got, and  _ relaxed _ . All the tension in her body draining out. Then she sighed and adjusted her posture to stand tall, looking at Hattori. 

“I have nothing left to say to you.”

With that, Aoko spun around and walked away briskly, head held high. Kaito’s eyes followed her all the way to where she stopped. 

Right in front of Hakuba. 

Who tilted his head as he looked down at Aoko, lips moving. Then he looked up in their direction, eyes wide with surprise. He smiled, raising a hand to wave briefly, before looking back at Aoko. He was still smiling as they walked off, laughing occasionally at whatever Aoko was saying.

There was a lot that he didn’t know about Hakuba, wasn’t there.

**Author's Note:**

> So I usually have an end message where I ask ppl to comment if they want me to expand/edit a fic. But I'm not gonna do it for this one, coz I definitely won't be expanding this fic and have no interest in editing it. Just yeeting this into the void and leaving. Hope y'all liked the fic!


End file.
